Born to Love
by Home And Charmed
Summary: PG13 on the safe side (This is my first Neopets fic) It about two eyries that fall in love, but another neopet falls in love with Jade and kidnaps her will Seb save the day along with his little pal homeandawaylover found at the pound and his little pet,


Note: wow I didn't think I would be doing a neopet fanfic but this is just a test possible just one chapter, Here are my accounts on Neopets.com Charmed5600 and Home_and_away_lover1 the eyries and the chia that featured here are on the Home and away account Rated PG13 on the safe side Note 2: If there are any neopets or owners beside mine with the same names it will be totally coincided **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
Born to Love Summary: it about two eyries that fall in love, but another neopet falls in love with Jade and kidnaps her will Seb save the day along with his little pal homeandawaylover found at the pound and his little pet, and meeting other pets on the way. **************************************************************************** ****************************************** Jade and Seb were sitting on the bench of Neopia near the Burger place, their pets Happy and Frost were running around in the nearby grass while Homeandawaylover Home for short was ordering some drinks unknown to the couples a Krawk and a Draik were watching them nearby, a Snowbunny and a Silver Eyrie walked past the two pets.  
  
"Seb how would you feel if we had kids" Jade asked Seb, 'Well I would love it if we did" Seb said. Then the Krawk and the Draik approached. "Uh may I help you?" Seb asked the two, "yah you can rack off" The Krawk then he pointed a rainbow flash at him and fired.  
  
"Seb" Jade cried the blue chia pointed a chia bubble gun at the Krawk and the Draik Bubbles came out shooting but not doing anything at all, we are neopets at LV 57 you puny pet" The Krawk said then they grabbed Jade and took off "Police!" Home shouted then the Sliver Eyrie and his Snowbunny appeared "Quick get on" the eyrie said Home and the two petpet Frost and Happy got on followed by Seb the two eyries flew as hard as they could following two other flying creatures, they were mutant Eyries big ones the Krawk and the Draik vanished, Their owner Home_and_away_lover1 short version lover and the Silver eyrie owner. Charmededforlife Charmed for short, drove a car following the flying creatures, The Silver Eyrie flew down and dropped all the pets onto the car and flew faster then the speed of light. But then another Eyrie a sketched one they could hardly see it popped the wheels of the car and flew after Seb and the eyrie he used a attack fork on Seb making him fall them out of no where a frost of cannon was shot at The Silver Eyrie making him fall, then the sketch Eyrie flew away, they lost Jade.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Charmed asked the pets nodded, a Lupe and a Blue Eyrie caught up with the rest of the group. "Hi I am charmed short for charmededforlife and these are my pets The Fire Lupe is called Speedy, The Blue Eyrie is called Sky and the Silver eyrie Silverwing. And the two petpets that just caught up the Fireball and  
  
Spyder, are JJ and Hottie" she said oh and the Snowbunny is Snowy" she finished then she looked at the green eyrie who was staring into the sky "It okay Seb we will find her" Lover said  
  
"Oh and I am Lover the Green eyrie is Seb_Miller and his petpet Happy, The Chia is Homeandawaylover, and the feepit is Jade petpet Frost the yellow eyrie is Jade_Sutherland_" Lover said  
  
"Listen you stay here I am going after her I think I know where she is" Seb said then he opened his wings "No Seb wait" Lover said but he started flying before off ground level Happy grabbed hold of him while Frost grabbed happy then Seb flew "They are on Lv 57!" Lover called out "Hey Silverwing is on LV 50 and Sky is on LV 30 they can go after him" Charmed said the two eyries nodded and flew after him Snowy and JJ grabbed them and went with them.  
  
Seb flew hard as he could over Neopia, reaching the clouds of Fearieland he stopped near the Healing springs "God I failed her damnit" Seb cried then a Green Kourga appeared from the healings springs "Are you okay?" she asked the green bird looked up to her, she was a green Kougra with blue stripes like every normal Kougra but their was something bout her. The Feepit hissed at her and Happy growled "Hey please don't" Seb said to them. "My Girlfriend was kidnapped and I am trying to go after her but I don't know what to do and where she is?" he said 'I know following me we are going to Mystery Island" she said then they both headed towards it.  
  
A Neopian came out from the Wheel of Excitement with 500nps and three pets, and four petpet and headed towards the healing springs, when they got their, their was no sign of a green Kougra. "Where is Paige?" The owner named charmed5600 asked the three remaining pets, they were just as confused as he was then a water faerie walked up to them "You looking for a Green Kougra?" She asked "Yes" Piper the Aisha said "She went off to Mystery Island with a green eyrie"" she said ""kay thanks, come gang lets go" he said.  
  
A/N I know it was really short but I didn't know where else to go, if you like it and like me to add another chapter then I might as well please review 


End file.
